Just Another Friday Night
by lovesbones
Summary: My version of a typical friday night between our two favourite characters and their thoughts about each other. ok, first booth/brennan post, so i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Don't worry, I am still working on 'The Perfect Valentines Gift' but I couldn't get this one out of my head. And I just hope I can write Booth/Brennan too! Comments are always welcome ******** x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hart Hanson, Fox etc. please don't sue – I am only borrowing them for a bit!**

Her train of thought was interrupted by a presence in her door way. She knew who it was without looking up, so continued to type away at her report, studiously ignoring him. He hovered indecisively for a few seconds before making his way into her office. She knew what he wanted and a frown graced her face. After a few more key strokes a gentle cough broke the silence. Only then, when he was completely in the room and had begun to make noise to get her attention did she look up, the frown still present on her face. 'Yes?' she enquired. He stood in front of her desk, casually leaning on it, shirt sleeves rolled up, a cocky grin on his handsome face. He flashed her some teeth and cocked his head to the clock. 'Noticed the time Bones?' She rolled her eyes at him. 'Yes Booth, I am perfectly capable of keeping time.' She hadn't actually realised it had gotten so late, but she wasn't going to tell him that and give him the satisfaction of an early win to the impending argument. He mimicked her eye roll and moved round the desk to stand behind her, pointing at the clock. She could smell his aftershave, a tangy smell that suited him, with an underlying scent that was so totally Booth which always made her feel secure and at peace. She shut her eyes momentarily, taking in the smell, listening to the rustle of his clothes and imagining she could feel the heat emanating from his body; before looking up at where he was pointing. The clock showed the time 23.17pm. 'It's late Bones. And I bet you haven't eaten.' Before Brennan could reply her stomach rumbled; nosily enough for the man behind her to hear. She blushed slightly, and didn't need to be facing him to know there was a smug smile upon his lips. 'Come on' he said, brandishing her coat, 'Let's stop that stomach monster from eating you away from the insides.' She rolled her eyes and sighed in protest, but it was late and she hadn't eaten. She decided food wouldn't be a bad idea, after all the case was complete, she just needed to finish up the notes; and Goodman didn't need them till Monday anyway. Without further protest she accepted her coat and shut down her computer. Once ready she turned to face 

her partner. She discreetly looked her partner up and down. Angela often used the phrases 'hottie' and 'hunk' when describing her partner, and while she wouldn't use those adjectives herself she could see where the other woman was coming from. Special Agent Seeley Booth stood proud at 6'1, with a strong physical presence, well defined muscles and incredible bone structure. He was handsome, she could admit that. Soulful, chocolate brown eyes rested above a beautiful yet cheeky grin, a strong brow and thick dark hair set him off as a looker. And he was a charmer, a brave intelligent, amazing man who was integral to her life. She sighed as she reached and moved past him. She often wondered if it was ok for her to dwell on the reactions seeing or thinking about her partner provoked in her. While she understood that as a strong, alpha male it was understandable to be sexually attracted to him, she often wondered if the…fuzzy…feeling was part of this. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned to look up at Booth. 'Sid's?' she glanced up at him, knowing he wouldn't want to go anywhere else. Brennan smiled as she felt Booth slide his hand onto the small of her back, unconsciously pulling her closer and leading her threw the door. The gesture was comforting and familiar, and it once again led to the thoughts Brennan had been pondering more and more recently – was there more to their partnership than mere friendship?

Booth had known she would still be at work past 11 o clock on a Friday night, and he was almost certain that she wouldn't have eaten. So with no plans himself he had decided to make sure that Bones got at least one decent meal that day and had headed over to the Jeffersonian. He had found her, as expected, hunched over her computer, frantically typing, oblivious to his presence in the doorway. He smiled; he loved this time, when he was able to look at her unabashed. The glow of the computer screen lit up her face, making the already pale skin almost glow. Deep blue eyes and a strong jaw line were framed by soft, auburn hair, which Booth often wanted to run his fingers through. He sighed, trying to get his feelings under control. He had NOT fallen for his partner; he was just attracted to her. After all, any red blooded male would be. She was beautiful. And smart, and naïve in an adorable way, stubborn and annoying, but that only endeared her to him more. No, stop this trail of thought he told himself. After making him self known to her, it was surprisingly easy to 

get her to agree to stop working for once and come and get some dinner. As he led her out of her office, his hand slipped naturally to the small of her back. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be there. Leading her through the darkened corridors that had become like a second place of work to him he casually made small talk about the case, the easy banter comforting him in a way that he didn't realise he needed after the case. He mentally shook the pictures of the burnt and broken corpses out of his head as he opened the passenger door of his SUV for Bones. He grinned at her as she blushed slightly, but tried to hide it complaining that she never got to drive. 'How come I never get to drive Booth? Is it some sort of alpha male dominance tactic?' He chuckled, ignoring her as he shut her door and sauntered round to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. She's so stubborn, like a dog with a bone, he thought. Ha-ha, Bones with a bone! He let out another chuckle, deeper this time, causing the pouting woman to turn to face him. 'What?' she asked, the pout giving way to a curious look. This only caused Booth to chuckled harder, great belly laughs. 'Nothing Bones.' She glared at him, and he sobered up quickly, it was never a good idea to piss of a hungry Bones, or piss her off in general, he corrected. He put the car into drive and headed down town to Sid's, the best restaurant in town, in his opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Authors Note on Chapter One**

As they pulled into the car park of the restaurant Brennan tried to make conversation, after Booth had laughed, and she believed it was at her, the journey had been taken in silence, and a strained silence at that. Deciding to be the bigger man (take that alpha tendencies) she turned to Booth and stated 'It's Friday night.' Her partner turned and flashed a wide grin, all animosity gone from before. 'Well look at that Bones, you can tell time and do the days of the week! You deserve a cookie!' Stifling her own laughter she playfully hit him on the arm, causing him to wince and rub the spot 'Ow! Bones! You hit hard!' Now she allowed the smile to spread onto her face, she had won. 'I will exchange the cookie for you buying dinner.' Her triumphant grin stayed on her face as she exited the car and headed towards Sid's, hearing Booth scramble around the car so he was next to her in time to open the restaurant door. Once again his hand settled on her back. The familiarity of the restaurant soothed Brennan, the case had been a difficult one, children were often the worst, and a weight she didn't know she was carrying seemed to be lifted at the sight of Sid behind the bar, wiping at a spot on the surface with a white dish cloth. As he heard the bell, the big man looked up, and smiled, nodding a greeting their way and heading out back to get their orders. That was one of the best things about this place; Sid always knew exactly what you wanted. Sliding into their usual booth the lights dimmed and cosy, Brennan felt herself relax, stretching out her muscles; rolling her shoulders, a soft moan escaping her lips at the good feeling the small movements were producing.

Sid arriving with their drinks, nice cold beers, brought Booth to his senses, and he blushed, realising he had been watching his partner stretch. Watching how the movements made her shirt strained across her chest… He shook his head and glanced away, up at Sid to thank him; but the words caught in his mouth as he saw the knowing grin on the other mans face. 'Food'll be along in a minute folks.' He looked back across the table to Bones, and internally sighed, she had stopped stretching. Her voice broke his thoughts 'Anyway, as I was saying, it's Friday. How come you're not out on a date or something?' Booth tried to hide the blush that threatened to cross his face. How was it that the 

simple question had provoked such strong reactions in his body? He almost laughed; he knew why if he cared to examine that side of himself, the side he tried to keep locked away in the back of his mind. He knew her curiosity was just as a friend, not as a woman looking into his life to find an opening, although that part of him wished it was. He wanted her to care, to be jealous. And if he admitted another truth, he couldn't go on another date to make Bones jealous, because he would feel like he was betraying her. He sighed, realising that the patient look as she waited for an answer was quickly being replaced by concern. 'Booth? Is everything okay?' He mentally shook off his thoughts and offered his partner a wry grin. 'Cos I am taking you out to dinner. You have to have at least one good meal a day. I worry about you' he admitted, looking away. A soft hand slipped into his. He looked down at their hands, surprised. Glancing up their eyes met, and a flash of understanding crossed the table. 'I worry about you too.'

When it had suddenly got so intimate, Brennan wondered. She had seen the sincerity in Booth's eyes and had felt a spark jolt her stomach. The words, spoken so quietly, had more meaning behind them than if they had been shouted at the top of his voice. She knew it was something he tried to keep hidden, but it resonated in her own hidden secrets and cried out to her. She needed to touch him, to make him understand. Her hand had grasped his before her mind, quick as it was, had made the decision, and the action had taken her a bit by surprise, she didn't normally touch people. But then, Booth wasn't just 'people'. Not to her. 'I worry about you too.' A quick nod showed her he understood, and he gently stoked a thumb across her hand, eliciting tingles. The room had become too stuffy, and she pulled away, grabbing her beer and putting it to her lips, just to give her hands something to do than touch her partner.

He gave an embarrassed cough and picked up his own beer. He could feel her embarrassment from across the table, but he forged on anyway, not wishing for her to feel uncomfortable with him. 'So,' he ventured, 'do you have any plans for the weekend?' a soft smile rewarded his attempt at normalcy. They didn't often talk about non-work related subjects, but it was the safest route to 

avoid an argument. 'I'm going to continue working on my book. My publisher wants the next five chapters by Tuesday. It's your weekend to have Parker isn't it?' Booth beamed, she had remembered him mentioning having his son for the whole weekend. She was getting better at social situations, he felt so proud of her. He chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah, the whole weekend. I was gonna take him fishing.' Before they could continue their conversation Sid arrived with their meals. A medium rare steak with all the trimmings for him, and a special chow mein for her. As usual Sid had got the orders perfect, just what they both needed. They ate in silence, enjoying good food and the good company. It was only once Brennan had delicately skewered the last piece of chicken and placed her chopsticks on her plate that the conversation picked up, as if it had never stopped. This always amazed Booth, she had the most astonishing mind. 'Fishing? I hear that is a good father-son bonding experience.' Booth chuckled appreciatively. 'Yeah, I hear that too, and I think Parker is at the age where he will really appreciate the _bonding experience _as you call it.' She started at him indignantly before chucking her balled up napkin at him. 'Hey! Are you making fun of me?' she cried over his laughter. 'No Bones, I would never make fun of you.'

Brennan watched as the man's eyes twinkled in the dim light while he laughed at her. No matter what he was saying she knew he was laughing at her, he normally did, but she found that it was bothering her less and less. Like when he called her Bones. In fact, she almost, _liked _that now. It meant they were friends beyond work colleagues right? Like when Angela called her sweetie. It signified a close bond. She allowed the barest hint of a smile, even though she didn't mind too much it still wouldn't do to encourage this sort of behaviour. She waited patiently for him to stop laughing and continue with his weekend plans, taking the time to study the way the light played across his features, making his handsome face appear more beautiful. 'No, really, Parker will enjoy it. At least I think.' a flicker of doubt crossed his face and he chewed on his full, lower lip. Hastening to ease the man she said 'He will. He enjoys anything with you. You're his hero.' The doubt was gone instantly, replaced with pride and love. 'Thanks Bones' he replied softly, gazing at her from under his eyelashes. She couldn't help but blush at the look in his eyes, even though she knew the feelings 

were directed at Parker and not her. Pushing this aside, she moved the topic of conversation to the other members of her team, a nice safe topic they both enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and Authors Note on Chapter One**

'I'm telling you Bones, give it a couple of months tops and Hodgins will be asking Angela out!' Booth laughed out, scraping the last of his apple pie into his mouth, smiling with pleasure at the taste. He never grew out of homemade apple pie, and he knew for a fact that Sid had made his. Brennan stared at him from across the table. 'I don't understand. Does he like her? He hasn't mentioned it.' Smiling equally at both her confusion and her blatant ignorance about her friends romantic lives Booth continued, 'No, he hasn't said anything. But have you not seen the way he looks at her?' Another shake of the head, more confusion. 'Is this another one of your psychology, reading people things?' He sighed and nodded, gently saying, 'Yeah Bones, don't worry about it. Just trust me on this, k.' He offered her a cheeky grin, the one always worked, unless of course she was _really _pissed at him. Eventually she smiled tentatively back, deciding he believed to let it wash over her and trust his opinion. His heart swelled with pride and love for her, she trusted him in the field, but this was different, this wasn't a '_you trust your partner to watch your back' _kind of trust, this was a friend trust. She was slowly letting him in. He watched appreciatively as she yawned and stretched. Shaking himself mentally for once again slipping into that pattern he glanced at his watch, raising his eyebrows at the time. They had been sat talking for nearly three hours now. He looked up as she yawned widely again. Apparently now well fed Dr Temperance Brennan needed sleep. 'Come on Bones, let's get you home.' Showing just how tired she was she only nodded as Sid wandered over to collect the check and say goodnight to his friends. Booth stood, pulling on his jacket, and once again helping his partner into hers. If anyone else had been around they may have thought they were a couple on a date, Booth mused, liking the thought immensely. He opened the door for her, hearing Sid lock up behind them, feeling a pang of guilt at keeping his friend up. Hand at her back he guided her to the car.

She could hardly keep her eyes open in the car. The soothing motion and the presence of her partner made her feel safe. Booth made no attempt at conversation; probably realising she wouldn't 

have been much interesting company anyway. And they were both happy with the companionable silence that enveloped the car. All too soon the journey was over. Once again Booth leapt out of the car so he could help her out. Normally this annoyed her, but tonight she felt grateful, as sleep pulled on her. His hand went to her back as he walked her to her apartment. She wasn't that tired though. 'Booth,' she complained, 'I am perfectly capable of walking myself into my own apartment.' He sighed and turned to face her in the moonlight, 'You sure?' She gave a long suffering sigh; sometimes she hated his alpha male tendencies. 'Yes Booth. Thank you for dinner. Have a good weekend with Parker.' She turned to leave, her thoughts for once not on her partner, but on her bed a mere five minutes away, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. 'Come with us. I know Parker would love you to come, and I would too' he uttered quietly. 'You need a break too.' Brennan felt her walls slip back up as she gazed at the floor. 'I can't Booth; I have a lot of work to do. And I don't want to interrupt your time with Parker.' She wished she could say yes, but the simple fact was that she didn't know how to. She could say the word obviously, but the agreement that went with it scared her. Alone with Booth, it was too much, and she knew nothing about children, as much as she liked Parker. Besides, she would only make mistakes and turn the whole weekend upside down. It was better this way, and she did have work.

It was like this more and more recently, him trying to integrate her into his world and her pulling away. It hurt, feeling like rejection not only of his offer, but of him; but he still tried anyway, waiting for the day she would be secure enough to say yes. Booth leaned in and tilted her chin making her look up at him, 'Think about it for next time Bones' he whispered softly, his breath grazing her full lips. Agreement flashing across cobalt blue eyes, and a small promise hidden in her smile were his only answers. He felt his heart pound at the contact, and of the sheer beauty he was faced with. Damn he wanted to kiss her; but he wouldn't. Not now. Not yet. He straightened, letting his thumb graze her cheek, before turning and heading towards his car.

She had felt he was going to kiss her, and she had wanted him too. All she had had to do was close 

the inch gap between their lips. But her always analytical mind had once again worked overtime, analysing the pros and cons. Would it leave them awkward with each other? Unable to work comfortably together? She wanted to know how soft his lips were. If the spark she felt was mutual and meant something more than just physical attraction. Would it be a one night thing? Her mind was full of what ifs, and in the end con's won. Again. He pulled away, and she felt her cheek tingle, missing his touch already. He offered her a wan smile as he turned and walked away. Struggling not to press her hand to her cheek she watched him leave, studying his purposeful stride, full of confidence and strength. Without breaking step he called over his shoulder 'Don't work too hard Tempe.' Brennan smiled, he had called her Tempe. Maybe next Friday she would say yes.

**Thanks for reading if you got this far! Comments always welcome. Enjoy whatever you do with the rest of your day. x**


End file.
